


Moments of Quiet Intimacy

by ToTheStarsWriting



Series: fem!Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt Magnus Bane, Short, Slice of Life, fem Alec, fem Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting
Summary: Alec and Magnus unwind together after a long week
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: fem!Malec [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Moments of Quiet Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few who liked my smutty fem!Malec bit, so here's a bit of domestic fluff. If you'd like to see anything else, feel free to let me know or come on over to my tumblr to-the-stars-writing  and shoot me a line there to give a request or a prompt!

In all the chaos of their day to day lives Alec and Magnus had learned to carve out these quiet moments for one another. Times where they weren’t the High Warlock or the Head of the Institute. They were just _Magnus and Alec_.

To those that saw them outside their home it would likely come off as shocking to see them like these. Even those that were close to them would probably be a bit surprised at their choice of a quiet moment to unwind together. Isabelle would tease Alec about wanting to say in and watch TV. How she should let her girlfriend take her out to dance and have fun. Jace would probably make some sort of crass joke about sex. Even Catarina would probably make a few jokes about drinks and the _karma sutra_ just to make Alec blush.

In reality? This was so much better than any of that.

The two women had, by mutual silent agreement, known exactly what their evening needed after yet another stressful and busy week. They’d come home together and almost instantly moved off in different directions. Alec went toward the kitchen while Magnus headed back to the bedroom.

They met in the bathroom a few minutes later. Magnus had their tub already full of water and a bath bomb fizzing happily and turning the water a sparkling golden color that made Alec’s lips twitch. They both liked this bomb as it smelled like toffee and chocolate, she knew her girlfriend used it because she liked the glittery gold against Alec’s skin.

The bamboo caddy was already set up in the middle of the tub. Alec went over and set down their glasses and put a bottle of their favorite red down next to the tub, already open and breathing. It’d go well with the bomb Magnus had put in, as well as the dessert tray that Alec had brought with her.

Magnus leaned in against Alec’s arm, pressing a kiss absently against her shoulder while using her to brace on so that she could tug off her boots. “Mm, I do so love your taste in wines, darling.”

“That’s because you somehow have no idea how to properly pair wine despite being alive for hundreds of years.”

The familiar teasing words had Magnus mock-pouting and shoving at her arm while she straightened up. Alec grinned right back at her.

“Someone’s feeling rude tonight.” Magnus tossed her boots over to the wall and began the long process of unbuttoning and unlacing herself out of the rest of her outfit.

Alec rolled her eyes. Still, she stepped up and swatted Magnus’ hands away, easily going to the ties at the back of her corset-styled shirt. It left Magnus free to start taking off her jewelry and magicking them over to her jewelry case. “Is it actually rude if it’s true?” Alec asked.

“I paired my wines just fine long before you came along, Alexandra.”

“Magnus, you tried to pair a Cabernet Sauvignon with _flounder_.” Alec gave a small shudder as she remembered that. Thank the angel she’d been comfortable enough with Magnus by that point to insist that she get them a different bottle of wine for the table. Magnus had been more amused than anything by Alec’s insistence and had easily acquiesced. Then she’d spent the evening quizzing Alec on how she’d come to know about wine as well as what other random skills she’d been taught by her parents.

The ties were finally undone from Magnus’ shirt and she was free to shed it and toss it toward the hamper. She didn’t show an ounce of hesitation or shyness as she did, either. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” she asked, bending and twisting to shimmy out of her pants.

Though Alec appreciated the show, she didn’t comment on it, just started to quickly strip out of her own, much less complicated clothes as she grinned and shot her a quick “Never.” They were fresh off of work, which meant she wasn’t in hunting garb but in the suit she’d worn at the day’s meetings. Vest, cufflinks, tie, and shirt all went into the hamper, followed by pants and socks.

A scrunchie was passed over to Alec, who gathered up her hair into a quick and messy bun on the top of her head, keeping it up out of the way of the water.

The two slipped down into the tub at about the same time. Magnus took one end while Alec took the other. The size of the tub meant that they were able to sit together with their legs all tangled up together without crowding one another. With bath pillows on either side, and the tray in the middle, it was the perfect place to relax.

Alec let out a soft sigh and slowly sank down into the water. She let it go up to her chin before she slipped back up enough to rest against the pillow. Opposite her Magnus had done almost the exact same thing.

“I’m turning our phones off,” Magnus said. She stretched her legs out, one foot coming up to press alongside Alec’s hip for a moment. Then it sank back down where she could brush her toes over Alec’s thigh. “We’re going to barricade ourselves in here and pretend the outside world doesn’t exist for one entire weekend.”

Snorting in what her mother would’ve said was a very unladylike gesture, Alec shook her head. “Do you really think that’d work?” She reached out of the tub to grab the bottle of wine and bring it up. She poured them both a glass and then set it aside once more. “With our luck, everything would go wrong and we’d come back to find the entire place burned to the ground.”

“And your parabatai standing at the center of it all insisting that he didn’t _mean_ for this to happen.”

The image had Alec snorting again, mixed this time with a bit of laughter. “You’re not wrong. Luckily, I don’t think we’ll need to resort to that. Izzy told me tonight she doesn’t want me back before Monday short of an actual emergency. The rest of it, I’m leaving in her capable hands. And not even Jace is stupid enough to try and piss off Izzy.”

Magnus’ eyes lit up, almost seeming to sparkle. She sat up a little to reach for her own wine glass. “So you’re mine for the weekend then?”

Alec smiled right back at her. “All yours.”

“Oh, Princess, you do give the best gifts.”

Laughter bubbled up Alec’s throat. She shook her head, and then hid her smile in her glass. The way that Magnus was looking at her was like Christmas had come early this year and she’d gotten everything on her list. No one else had ever looked at Alec that way before. It wasn’t something she was used to, even after all this time together, but it was something she loved.

A companionable silence fell over the room as the two relaxed back in their spots, secure in the knowledge that they had this time together, and the next couple days for one another. For the moment they were more than happy to sit there and sip their wine, snack on the food, and let the stress of the past week just melt away.


End file.
